key to my life
by magictalkingbunny
Summary: Megan Boxer just wants to get into Ouran Acadamy. What happens if while shes their she meets a certen group of boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first ever fanfic! I hope you like it! I'm sorry that their will not be much of the host club in this chapter but please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>I was so nervous. What if I fall in the middle of the dance? The board of directors was going to be their, not to mention the chairman and his son. I just had to get this scholarship!<p>

I looked at my refection in the mirror. In my leotard and tights I looked grown up; I quickly put my hair in a tight bun and looked out. It was almost time to perform.

When it was time I went out on stage and stuck my beginning pose. The music stated and I took of dancing. It was flawless. Now i'm stuck waiting to know if I got in or not.

* * *

><p>Two days later it came in the mail.<p>

"I GOT THE SCOLARSHIP TO OURAN ACADAMY!" I screamed

Skimming through the letter I saw my first day of school was Wednesday, which was tomorrow. I was so excited that night I couldn't sleep. What was ouran going to be like? I still couldn't believe that me, plain old Megan Boxer got into ouran academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this was just to start out I know it wasn't good but please hang with me!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Megan looked down the hallway. She had followed the map but she still got lost! All of a sudden their was a mob of girls pushing tords the end of the hallway taking Megan with them. They all stopped in front of red head twins doing some kind of homo-sexual act.

Looking at the sign above the door '1A'. This is it. Walking in the teacher gave her a weird look. 'Probably because I don't have a uniform on' she thought.

"Are you Megan Boxer, The new student?" the teacher asked

I nodded. Just then everyone filled in leaving me standing their like an idiot at the front of the class. The teacher told me to sit down but the only open seat was in front of one of the two twins. I groaned metal. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>By the time the school day was over I was extremely tired. I decided I would find a place to practice my dance. With a building this big they can't use all the classrooms right? Looking at the school map I saw that the music room #3 was supposed to be empty.<p>

First getting changed into my leotard and tights. I set off for the room.

When I opened the door their was flying rose petals.

"Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." Voices coursed

"What the heck?" I exclaimed

Looking into the room I saw that their were seven boys standing their. I recognized the twins and the feminine looking boy from my class. All of a sudden I realized I was standing in front of them in just a leotard and tights.

"Uhhhh... I'll go find another place to practice"

"But princess, why don't you stay awhile" a blond haired boy said over dramatically

"..." I started to make my way tords the door when the twins cut off my path

"Aren't you-"

"The new-"

"**Girl?**" they finished together

'Oh god why must they do that?' I thought while trying to push through them and failing

"Yes I am and I have a name you know"

"What is your name?" a little blond haired boy asked

"Megan Boxer. And if your going to keep me captive at least explain what this is will ya?" I said letting some of my frustration and irritation seep into my voice

All of a sudden the overly dramatic blond haired boy leaped into action.

"Why this is the host club my dear. I am the president and princely type, Tamaki suou. Over there is the vise-president and cool type kyoya Ootori" he said pointing to a black haired boy with glasses. "Then their is our boy loli-shota type mitsukuni "hunny" haninozuka, the wild type Takashi morinozuka, the little devil type hikaru and kaoru hitachiin, and last but not least the natural type haruhi fujioka." He finished with a flourish.

At the very end I slipped out the door not noticed until Tamaki was done talking. After I was a safe distance away I slipped to the ground thinking 'what kind of place is this?'

* * *

><p>General p.o.v.<p>

Looking at the door Megan escaped from the host club started sizing up the said girl in their mind. She had been about 5 foot 2. A little short but not too much. She had tanned skin and appeared to be in good physical condition. Kyoya started looking her up on his laptop.

It went on to be a normal day for the host club.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to take some time to thank my first reviewer WolfLover17! You made my day.**

**I don't own anything.**

I slid down to the floor panting. "Did they recognize me? No theirs no way I changed my name and dyed my hair theirs no way they could have." I thought while nervously twirling my brown hair.

Getting up from my seat on the floor I realized I got lost in my mad dash out of music room 3. I started to retrace my steps but I couldn't even do that. Finally I found my way outside to find my brother standing their.

"Sam, come on were going to be late!" he yelled

"Walking up to him I hit him in the shoulder and hissed "remember to call me Megan around here ok?"

He had a oh ya moment "why is it so important for them not to know? You used to be best friends with them." Adam (my brother) asked while we were on the way home.

I stayed silent the whole way home.

Kyoya's pov

I was getting mad. I could barley find anything on this Megan boxer girl. For some reason most of her files were sealed and not even I couldn't get in them.

I looked at the information I have on her:

Megan Boxer

Age 16

Female

Class 1-A

Height 5 foot 2

Weight 101 pounds

Blue-gray eyes

Brown hair

Got in on a joint music and dance scholarship

Allergic to pomegranates and mushrooms

I groaned in frustration. This was all I could find besides a few news clippings on the dance prodigy.

As if on cue the rest of the host club decited to ask me about her.

"So kyoya what ya find on the new girl?" said kaoru

"I was not able to access most of her files seeing that they are sealed for some reason." Then I proceeded to tell them what I did find.

We were all thinking the same thing more or less. "Why is this girls files sealed?"

Just then the twin's phone rang indicating they had a text message.

"We gotta go. Our mom wants us for a meeting with a client our age. Bye." They said.

Megan's P.O.V.

Adam stopped at our apartment and handed me a fancy dress. I knew the drill. I went to my room and got changed, then slipping on some nice heels I headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom I put on eyeliner and mascara, foundation and a little blush, and finally a little eye shadow.

I came back down and Adam was in a suit waiting for me. Adam is not only my big brother and best friend but also my "agent". Baisly he was everything to me. On the way I asked "who?"

", she is going to be designing your dance costumes."

I mentally stared to freak out.

"What if they recognize me?" ok I tried to keep it to myself

"They won't ok. And I never meet them so they don't know me." Adam reassured me.

"I'm blaming you if they do." Adam just laughed in reply

We finally arrived at the restaurant and Adam handed the keys to the valet. I took a breath 'its now or never I thought.'

**Me: I know this is not a good cliff hanger... well I doubt anyone is reading what I am saying right now...**

**Megan: now why would they you haven't even explained my connection with the twins or why I don't want them to know its me!**

**Me: oh shushie i'm getting to that!**

**Megan: shushie?**

**Me: yes shushie. Anyways see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

I am SOOOOOOO sorry. Life is crap for me right now, I have no free time, my computer almost crashed, and i was grounded, I know I know i'm ranting i'm sorry once again.

I took a breath 'it's now or never' I thought

I walked into the fancy restaurant making sure not to stumble in the heels I had on. We were lead over to a table that was set for 5. We sat down and waited for the hittachians to show up. I saw a flash of bright red hair by the door. They were here. Walking up to our table was not only Mrs. Hitachiin but also the twins. My internal level of panic rose like two notches. They couldn't recognize me or else years of planning would go down the drain. The boys looked surprised to see me here but quickly regained their composure. Adam stood up to shake all of their hands and I followed suit.

"It is nice to meet you miss. Boxer, Mr. Lawson." said. it felt weird hearing my real last name again. I and Adam had agreed that he would keep his real name.

After exchanging formalities' we all sat down. Adam and started talking about contracts and legal stuff. I was pretending to be very interested in my menu to keep from talking to the twins but they seamed to notice and bug me more because of this.

"So what-"

"You going-"

"To get?" uggg. They had to do that thing again.

"I don't know. What are you two getting?"

They listed off some very fancy dish but I wisent paying attention. I was to busy wishing that the server would come over already. My wish was answered a few seconds later and everyone ordered.

"So how long have you danced Megan?" one of the twins... karou I think. Asked

"Ever since I was 3 years old, I didn't make it professional until I was 8." That was the truth. "Have you two ever danced?" I asked out of fake curiosity because I knew the answer.

"When we were 5 we did some but we stopped after we turned 8, mainly after s-"karou started only to be elbowed in the ribs when he started to mention someone. They didn't know that someone was sitting right across from them.

"We stopped after it got boring." Hicaru stated. His eyes and face was a mask of indifference but I could pick up some traces of unhappiness.

"That's a shame you know. But I guess some people just don't like to dance." I said as our food arrived.

We all ate in silence. The only sound was the clinking of silver where on plates. I didn't care I was in the middle of a flash back.

_Flash back start_

_Their was a little girl at the bar all ready practicing. Two I identical boys come up to her._

"_Hey what are you doing?" they asked her._

"_Practicing" her response was short and to the pint._

"_But teacher isn't even here yet."_

"_I have all ready danced for two years I can do some simple warm ups."_

"_Why don't you have some fun instead?"_

"_But this is fun" _

_They looked at her weird before shrugging and turning away_

"_Wait..." they hear and turn around "i'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted to play with me. That was rude of me i'm sorry." The little girl said in what seamed like all one breath._

"_It's ok, what's your name?" one of the twins asked_

"_Samantha Lawson. But you can call me Sam. What's your name?"_

"_I'm karou and this is hickau and were the hitachiin twins." The one on the right spoke up._

"_Well nice to meet you guys..."_

_Fast-forward 3 years_

_I looked at my two best friends in the whole wide world. After that dance class when we were 5 we had become quick friends. I was twirling my then dirty-blond hair._

"_Why are you nervous Sammy?" I scowled at my nickname_

"_I don't know maybe because i'm afraid of heights?" I said while eyeing the giant hill of _

_the rollercoaster._

"_Awww it-"_

"_Will be-"_

"_fine." They said slinging their arms around me. Somehow they had convinced me to go to this stupid amusement park with them. It was our turn to get on and I ended up sandwiched in between them. I didn't mind maybe I wouldn't freak out as much with them their._

_After the ride on which I screamed my head off, I saw Adam standing waiting for us. But he was really pail and looked like he was going to be sick._

"_What's wrong Adam?" I asked truly concerned for my brother._

"_Samantha we have to go. Now" he said oh no he used my full name something was wrong. _

"_Sorry guys see you later" I yelled back at the twins that were waving bye._

_That was the day both my parents died in a car crash. I haven't seen the twins since then. _

_Well that is until now._

_Flashback over_

"Meg you ok?" I jumped at the sound of Adams voice calling me out of my memories.

"Ha-ha ya sorry I was off in my own little world their for a minute." I lied Adam looked at me weird but then turned back to .

They agreed that I would come over tomorrow for measurements then started to say good bye.

When we got home I flopped down on my bed and kicked off my heels. Sighing I got up to take a shower. After my shower I dried my hair then when to sleep. It had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Meagan: sure you are.**

**Me: I AM!**

**Meagan: whatever you say...**

**Me: it's not my fault I had 3 big projects due and they took forever!**

**Meagan: but it is your fault that you procrastinated**

**Me:... anyways again I say i'm sorry.**

**Meagan: whatever**

**Me: WILL YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD**

**Silence**

**Me: ok disclaimer I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Crap crap crap! I was going to be late. 'Stupid Adam holding me back to talk' I thought as I was practically flying down the side walk. All that he had wanted was to tell me I needed to get a ride from the twins to their house after school. He had acted like I was going to blow up, sure I was irritated but I wasn't going to blow up. At least not on my dear brother.<p>

I finally got to school with 5 min to spare. When I walked into the classroom I had two arms go around my shoulders.

"So you-"

"Have to-"

"**Come home with us today?**" the twins said as a statement more than a question.

"Yes your mom needs measurements for her designs." I replied bluntly while wiggling out of their grasp.

I was heading to my desk when a leg was stuck in front of me as if to trip me. I looked at it for a second and then to the person the leg belonged to I said "you might want to watch where you put your leg, someone might trip over it." With an indifferent tone.

'Must be a host club fan' I thought sitting back in my seat. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ringing and sensei coming in.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch time. I grabbed my bag and headed down to the cafeteria. I mean lunch hall as the rich people call it. I sat down in a remote corner by myself. I liked it better that way. I was eating my peanut butter sandwich and doodling in my notebook when the twins came up dragging a very irritated Haruhi. Poor boy. I looked at them for a second before looking back to my doodle.<p>

"Awwwww meg-Chan don't be mean!" Hikaru said

"Meg-Chan?" I asked

"Yupp that's your nick name" I closed my notebook knowing I wasn't going to be left alone like I wanted to be.

"What do you want?" I asked getting annoyed

"we just wanted to let you know that you need to come to music room 3 after school because we cant skip out on club" Karou said while they sat down

"What time does it end?" I asked having no intechion of going to that stupid club

"Club lasts about 2 hours but we normally stay a half hour extra for clean up." Haruhi said

"Thanks" I said to Haruhi then turning to the twins I said "then I will meet you their after your club" all ready thinking of where I could go to practice for the 2 hours

"Just don't get lost." Karou said really caring

"Ya, we might just leave you" Hikaru joked. I was amazed at them and myself. Them for essentially not growing up in all the years and me for being able to tell them apart still.

"Whatever" was my indifferent reply to them. To try to escape them I put my ear buds in and turned on my mp3 player thinking they would leave me alone. I was right and wrong at the same time. I failed to hear Haruhi say incoming Tamaki and see her step out of the way. So instead of her getting a major bear hug i'm the one who fell victim.

When he finally put me down and realized I was not Haruhi he looked very confused.

"Who is this?" he asked in a failing attempt to make me faun over him. He didn't remember me from yesterday.

"Like I said yesterday my name is Meagan Boxer now would you please get your lips off my hand?" I asked coldly

Apparently he had an emo corner that came around whenever he was depressed cuz it suddenly appeared. I started to sit down when the little blond boy from yesterday came up with the tall dude. Hunny and Mori I think it was. They were followed by the tall black haired boy with glasses. Kyoya I think?

I started to pick up my stuff to make room for them I mean I barely know them and their all friends so I thought that I would just leave them alone. Putting my abandoned sandwich in the trash I left the lunch hall.

* * *

><p>It was after school and I had just found somewhere to practice. In my rush in the morning I had forgotten my ballet uniform but I did have jeans and a tank top. After changing I plugged in my mp3 and scrolled through my songs stopping at <span>I'm Alive<span> by Becca.

I put my hair up in a high ponytail and started modern warm-ups. The 2 and a half hours flew by fast. I looked at the time and decided to do one more song before running to meet the twins. I decided on Fall by He Is We.

_Where do I begin?  
>I'm ready now.<br>Glad I was fit in.  
>Running round my head<br>What did I do wrong?  
>Tell me it's my fault<br>You didn't lead me on, well that's good to know  
>Get your lips off of me, I'm not okay with this.<br>So long now I was betrayed with a kiss  
>I'm done.<br>I'm done.  
>I'm done.<br>You won this time._

I was flying around jumping and spinning. I was just letting go and following the song, it was like my own brand of therapy.

_Set my pride to the side  
>Tear me open look inside<br>Just to see how many times you've really made these eyes cry.  
>Oh... Oh...<br>I let you in and gave you pieces  
>I'm quick to stumble pain increases.<br>Oh there's a hole  
>That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, no.<br>_

I ended up on the floor at some point doing shoulder rolls. I really had no idea where I was going next I just went.

_So what I wanna love?  
>Why's it hurt so bad?<br>I'd say it's like a drug, but I don't feel the high  
>My heart is about to break for the final time.<br>All I do is ache, and I can't find some piece of mind.  
>Break it off, god he know I'm trying<br>Shake it off, no more crying.  
>I'm done, I'm done, I'm done.<br>You won't win this time._

I could feel my stress about everything flowing out. About school, performances, and most of all my true identity.

_Set my pride to the side  
>Tear me open look inside<br>Just to see how many times you've really made these eyes cry.  
>Oh... Oh...<br>I let you in and gave you pieces.  
>I'm quick to stumble pain increases.<br>Oh there's a hole  
>That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, now.<em>

I was completely in my own world, just letting go of everything.

_Why do we always have to go?  
>I'm making a scene let's start the show<br>Every part of me that's been torn down  
>I'm sick of being hush hush I'm going to make a sound.<br>A Sound  
>Hey...<br>Yeah_

I started to wind down just following the pace of the music.

_Oh... Oh...  
>I let you in and gave you pieces.<br>I'm quick to stumble pain increases.  
>Oh there's a hole<br>That lingers deep inside my body, I fall too fast no one can stop me, no.  
><em>

I ended on the floor wrapped around myself panting. All of a sudden clapping echoed through the room. Whipping my head up I saw that it was the twins who must have come looking for me.

"uuu... i'm sorry for keeping you waiting." I said as I flew around gathering all my stuff together and throwing on a t-shirt over my tank top.

"Its fine-"

"That was-"

"**A good performance**." They said I stopped and looked up at them with a smile. They had no idea how much that meant to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I do not own any of the songs in this, just putting that in their. <strong>

**Well I had no idea where this chapter was going until the end.**

**Please review constructive criticism welcome. All flames will be used in my fireplace!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I know I suck! I have had no time lately and I have to keep at least a 3.5 GPA or my mom will kill me! I am soooooo sorry but I might ne doing another story for a wile instead of this. I don't know we'll see when I get more time.

We stepped out of the limo to see a mansion. A freaking mansion! I mean I'm rich to but Adam and I live in a little two story western style house. Anyways, while this was running through my head Hikaru decided to push me. I almost fell on my face, I was not amused but the twins were cracking up. I waited for them to calm down and take me to their mom.

We walked through a maze of halls until we got to a room that was obviously their mom's studio. After a small greeting from Mrs. Hitachiin I was pushed into a dressing room with two maids who started undressing me. After that they started taking measurements of all the basic areas and then some weird ones like my arms and neck. I hope the costumes will not be too flashy; I rather like simple outfits that complement my dance. I remember one time I had to try to dance in steel boned corset (1). I mentally shuddered at the memory.

All of a sudden a costume was handed to me to try on. I got changed and stepped out. It was a simple loose fitting dress. It went too slightly below my knees. It was slightly snug around my chest and had clear straps to give the illusion of it being strapless. At the top it was blue and it faded to white as it went down.

The twins had a smug look on their face.

"**See mom, our design accents her figure without constricting movement." **They said in unison. Their mom was looking me over

"Yes I could be taken in at the waist a bit, and of coarse were going to have to build in a leotard, unless you where one under normally." That last part was aimed at me.

"I have done both it doesn't really matter to me, I'm fine either way." I said all ready thinking of what dance would match this. I did a few chaine turns (2) to test out how the skirt reacts. It was perfect. It spun around me but not to much and it settled down quickly.

At the end of the day I had tried on 4 other outfits and they all fit perfectly. By the time Adam picked me up I was exhausted. Before I went to bed I checked and saw my roots were starting to show. I couldn't deal with it for at least 3 more days; I just had to pray that no one noticed.

Ok this was short as crap and I know it I'm sorry!

This is a type of corset that is very tight, I got to try one on once and I could barely breathe. It offers little to no ability to bend over or slouch and if tied wrong can crack your ribs.

A basic ballet turn

Definition I copied from : A turning movement in which the dancer executes a half turn on each foot.

Meagan: I thought you had forgotten about me!

Me: how Meany times do I have to say that I'm sorry!

Meagan: I don't know.

Me: you have such screwed logic

Megan: so do you! And I live in your brain so HA!

Me:...


	7. Chapter 7

Ok well people this is not a chapter. I am not having any ideas for this story at all. I'm considering putting it up for adoption if I don't get more ideas by Christmas. If anyone wants to consider adopting it please pm me.


End file.
